obsessed_with_videosfandomcom-20200215-history
Films I saw at the cinema in 2016
Daddy's Home (2015) - 12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 96 mins - January 3rd # Deadpool (2016) - 15 - 20th Century Fox - 108 mins - February 10th # Zoolander 2 (2016) - 12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 102 mins - February 13th # Grimsby (2016) - 15 - Sony Pictures Releasing UK - 84 mins - February 28th # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - U''' - 20th Century Fox - 90 mins - March 23rd # Captain America: Civil War (2016) - '''12A - WDSMP UK - 146 mins - May 2nd # Robinson Crusoe (2016) - PG - StudioCanal UK - 90 mins - May 7th # The Jungle Book (2016) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 104 mins - May 17th # A Hologram for the King (2016) - 12A - Icon Film Distribution - 96 mins - May 20th # X-Men Apocalypse (2016) - 12A - 20th Century Fox - 144 mins - May 23rd # Mother's Day (2016) - 12A - Lionsgate UK - 118 mins - June 10th # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) - 12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 112 mins - June 18th # Gods of Egypt (2016) - 12A - Entertainment One UK - 127 mins - June 24th # Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - 12A - 20th Century Fox - 117 mins - July 2nd # The Legend of Tarzan (2016) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures - 107 mins - July 8th # Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie (2016) - 15 - 20th Century Fox - 87 mins - July 12th # Now You See Me 2 (2016) - 12A - Entertainment One UK - 126 mins - July 16th # Ghostbusters (2016) - 12A - Sony Pictures Releasing UK - 128 mins - July 22nd # Finding Dory (2016) - U''' - WDSMP UK - 98 mins - July 29th # Star Trek Beyond (2016) - '''12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 122 mins - August 3rd # Suicide Squad (2016) - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures - 123 mins - August 5th # The BFG (2016) - PG - Entertainment One UK - 117 mins - August 9th # Swallows and Amazons (2016) - PG - StudioCanal UK - 95 mins - August 31st # Sausage Party (2016) - 15 - Columbia Pictures - 87 mins - September 5th # Nine Lives (2016) - PG - Lionsgate UK - 85 mins - September 6th # Ben-Hur (2016) - 12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 123 mins - September 16th # The Magnificent Seven (2016) - 12A - Sony Pictures Releasing - 133 mins - September 24th # Bridget Jones's Baby (2016) - 15 - Universal Pictures UK - 120 mins - September 27th # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - 12A - Lionsgate UK - 105 mins - September 30th # Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - 12A - 20th Century Fox - 124 mins - October 7th # Inferno (2016) - 12A - Columbia Pictures - 121 mins - October 14th # Storks (2016) - U''' - Warner Bros Pictures - 90 mins - October 21st # Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) - '''12A - Paramount Pictures UK - 118 mins - October 25th # Trolls (2016) - U''' - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation - 89 mins - October 28th # A Street Cat Named Bob (2016) - '''12A - Columbia Pictures - 103 mins - November 4th # Arrival (2016) - 12A - Entertainment One UK - 116 mins - November 11th # Doctor Strange (2016) - 12A - Walt Disney Pictures - 115 mins - November 18th # Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them (2016) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures - 133 mins - November 20th # A United Kingdom (2016) - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Nando's Distribution - 111 mins - November 25th # Sully (2016) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures - 96 mins - December 2nd # Office Christmas Party (2016) - 15 - Entertainment One UK - 105 mins - December 21st # Passengers (2016) - 12A - Columbia Pictures - 116 mins - December 22nd # Collateral Beauty (2016) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures - 97 mins - December 27th The company that had the most films this year was 20th Century Fox. Category:Cinema Tickets by Year